Feelings Into Words
by toxic-kizz
Summary: Au/ What happens when an average Englishmen transfers to a new school and everything is just to perfect to be real? Is he just imagining the cases of deaths increasing? Could this dreamy soccer player be connected to any of it? Only time can tell what will happen in this Elite school. {{Rated M for Suggestive content, Swearing, Possible violence}}


**A/N**: Shiizz like my fifth fanfic started this last month. I really need to start finishing up these chapters. XD

This story is different, its an AU (my first one), so I hope it plays out well. (Kinda takes place in a school like in Ouran High, aha)

This is just a start, if I get enough people who like it then I will write more. But I will start off small on this one

I do not own the characters. This is purely made for entertainment.

* * *

No matter where you come from, no matter what your living condition is, you know of this place. The place where only the very best can get into; Himlocks Academy. The school is well known for having the children of the super rich, the best young athletes, the smartest and quickest learners.

The large white building stands tall over looking the green courtyard that is protected by large gates. The silver stood tall, shimmering brightly as it protected the school and all the talent within it.

No matter where you look, the people are hanging out in their little group of friends, if they are not bussing themselves in school work or club activities. People were always busy here in this school. Finding spare time to yourself was a blessing. Most of the students came from super rich families, the rest got in due to their talent alone.

There are many clubs here at Himlocks. They rang from sports to simply reading clubs. Sports, Cooking, Spells, Hosts, Art, History, Music, your name it there was a club. Each lead by someone who came from a rich family and held great talent in said group.

In the school there were two groups, each in which hated each other. Their families never had gotten along, and now they basically run the school. There was a strong young man, he kept his hair back and he was dead serious. His old man ran the army, and he took a lot after his father. He was Ludwig, his younger brother also went to the school, but he just joked around with friends, he never took anything seriously. Ludwig and Gilbert were practically polar opposites.

Lugwig was respected by his peers, and he kept his two friends close. Felitziano, and Kiku. The three of them did everything together and each lead a group of their own. Fitness, Art, and Culture.

In return there was Alfred. He was the most known in the school. His father worked in the white house and had no problems getting into the school. Alfred stood tall and was loud, easy to recognize. Then there was his group of friends; Francis, Ivan, and Yao.

Alfred was the top sports player and mostly played on the Soccer team. He was in charge of the soccer club. Francis held a host club, Ivan worked with the black magic, and Yao spent his time managing the cooking club.

Despite their different groups, they all found time to hang out or throw a party. But the two groups were never seen together. Ludwig and Alfred never got along, neither did their parents. They avoided each other as much as the possibly could. Most of the males in the school spent time in clubs while the females spent their time in awe of the two groups. The seven of them were very attractive people.

The yard was busy with students and it was so early. The fear was easy to see on second year. His father had just moved to the States and wanted him to get into a good school. Not knowing much about the school, Arthur tried for Himlocks. It wasn't to long before he had gotten his letter saying that he had been accepted into their school.

Then he heard about it. He heard all about the school, and he looked it up. He had began to wonder if maybe he wasn't cut out for such an elite school. However it was far to late for rethinking his actions, he had already stepped in the gates and registered for his classes.

The school year had already started and he was a month behind already. He was so nervous at this point that he had not gotten enough sleep the night before. He really wasn't off to such a good start.

Fixing his messy blonde hair he took a deep breath and decided it would be in his best interest to just lay low and have a quick look around his new school. It would be so perfect if he ended off getting lost and arrive late to his first classes.

With a sigh, he clutched the strap on his bag and started down the hallway, the schools halls were pretty empty. He thought it was a little bit strange at first, but after passing a few large doors he could tell everyone was either outside or in one of the vacant classes.

'So this school has clubs? I wonder if they have a list of the clubs or something...'

he thought to himself, his gaze set on some people sitting around on the desks talking about the upcoming play. He thought it would nice to meet some people who had the same interests as you. Not able to turn his gaze away right away he started to walk, and naturally he bumped into someone. Both people stumbling back he flinched and automatically apologized,

"I am so sorry!"

"Haha! No worries, you're clearly new to the school so I can let it slide this time," a rather loud voice said. Finally getting the balls to look the person he had bumped into, Arthur let his green eyes meet beautiful blue ones. He felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly cleared his throat. The man before him was tall, and despite his baggy clothes you could still see that he had a rather impressive body. Looking at his body it was rather clear that he played sports, but he was pale, which was unusual. The blonde male smiled at him from behind his glasses.

"Ah yes, I am really sorry though. I was just taking a look at the school.."

"No need to explain yourself, I'm Alfred F. Jones, welcome to Himlocks."

"I am Arthur.. Arthur Kirkland.." he said almost hesitantly. He recognized the name at once and smiled a bit, _'Right a bunch of super rich people send their children here for school, I'm going to have to be careful and not piss anyone off', _he thought to himself.

Alfred looked at the clock and then back at him,

"Well I have to get going, the team is expecting me to be there by now. Talk to you later, Kirkland!" He said in a rush, walking past him. The breeze he made as he started to job by caused the smell of his cologne to drift towards Arthur, leaving him breathless for a moment. He blinked a few times before he shook his head and started off down the hallway, he wasn't going to risk his father being pulled down because he picked the wrong people to hang out with.

"O hon hon hon~ I see you've already met Alfred, Mm mon ami?" a thick, French, accent said from behind Arthur. Looking over his shoulder he noticed another blonde standing in a doorway he just passed. Blinking at him, he lifted an eyebrow,

"Yeah, so..?" he asked, genuinely confused. Was this Alfred kid some punk he should watch out for? Did he like to pick on new students who were merely just smart enough to get into the school? What was wrong with it?

The blonde grinned and walked over and lifted up Arthur's chin, and let his own blue eyes take in his face.

Arthur felt very uneasy about the closeness of him and this man. First off they did not even know each other, secondly, Arthur wasn't to interested in people who just came onto others. It was down right rude and disrespectful. Clearing his throat, he spoke,

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please remove yourself from me. I do not appreciate this in the least. Also if you could kindly explain to me why me talking to Alfred is such a big deal, that would be nice." He said, his brow began to furrow a bit. He was displeased with this person. He could already tell this man was a player, and he thought he could do whatever he wanted to anyone.

With a few blinks of surprise, the blonde removed himself from Arthur and folded his arms over his chest, looking at him again. He didn't say anything just shook his head,

"I do not see why he would waste time talking to such a scrawny English boy like you. Alfred shouldn't be wasting time with you, but seeing as he was kind enough to stop for the moment and talk to you, I may as well introduce myself now.." he said, half talking to himself. This male was really starting to get on Arthurs nerves.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, I am one of Alfred's friends and I run the Host Club. I was just testing you, I never would of pulled someone on you. I like to get to know people and take them on a lovely date before I get into their pants." he said with a wink. Feeling a shiver run down his spine, he returned the introduction,

"I am Arthur Kirkland.. I just moved here and I don't let people get inside my pants, especially French males." He said flatly. He was really ready to slug this guy, but he couldn't start anything with anyone. Sadly, Bonnefoy was another really well known name. Bonnefoy's had a long line of very successful French restaurants all over the world. Their food was amazing, and they made a lot of money.

"Ah, for now mon cher~" he said with a smooth chuckle. Finally he turned his back, "Anyways, I will talk to you later, I have a club meeting I must attend. Tah tah, Arthur~"

With that the male turned and headed back into the room he had been in before. Arthur was in fact gay, but guys like that really made him mad. That Francis guy seemed like the kind of guy who would go around seducing anything that breathed. He shuddered thinking about it. He really hopped that Alfred wasn't going to want him to hang around, because that would mean that he would have to see that stupid Frenchmen.

With a sigh he turned yet again and started walking down the hallway once more, praying that no one would interrupt him this time. All he wanted was to get to class and start his studies. He was already feeling nervous, now he was uneasy. This was definitely a first day he would never forget, and it wasn't even over yet.


End file.
